A Soul Among the Stars: Judged By the Cover
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: A whole new story of four clans (Stealthclan, Pondclan, Littleclan, and Heartclan) and their ancestors (Starclan). Wolfkit is a gray kit with yellow eyes born into Stealthclan. He's judged by his looks and his kin. Find out his life in his clan and the story of the four clans as they grow.
1. Chapter 1

**Judged By the Cover**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does.

This is not related to the original four clans and cats from the series either. This is my own, unique story of a kit finding his place into his clan. Speaking of clans, here they are:

 **Stealthclan: (Characteristics: Stealthy)**

 **Leader:** Brightstar (Ginger she-cat)

 **Deputy:** Grayflight (Gray tabby tom)

 **Medicine cat:** Stonepool (Stone gray tabby tom)

 **Queens:** Frostfire (White she-cat with blue fire-like eyes)

Gleamfur (Ginger she-cat; fur seems to shine)

 **Elders:** Shadowclaw (Black tabby tom)

 **Warriors:** Bramblepatch (Bramble colored tom with a patch of white on his back)

Silverclaw (Silver she-cat with bad temper)

Blackpelt (Pure black tom)

Silentstream (Gray tabby tom)

Blueshine (A blue-gray she-cat with a shiny pelt)

Greyfur (Gray tabby tom)

Amberspot (A gray she-cat with amber colored spots)

Blossomcloud (A ginger she-cat)

Brackenpelt (Bracken colored tom)

 **Apprentices:** Fernpaw (ginger colored she-cat)

Whitepaw (White tom)

 **Kits:** Wolfkit (Born to Frostfire and Bramblepatch; gray tom)

Foxkit (Born to Gleamfur and Blackpelt; redish brown she-cat)

Stormkit (Born to Gleamfur and Blackpelt; dark grey tom)

 **Pondclan: (Characteristics: Eat Fist and swim)**

 **Leader:** Wetstar (Blue-gray tabby tom)

 **Deputy:** Blossomberry (Ginger she-cat with white spots)

 **Medicine cat:** Willowcloud (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

 **Queens:** Redpuddle (Redish brown she-cat)

 **Elders:** Palewhisker (Pale ginger she-cat)

Cedarmist (Gray tom)

 **Warriors:** Jayclaw (Light gray tom)

Grayspeck (Gray she-cat)

Wildflame (Bright ginger tabby tom)

Nettletooth (Black tabby tom with large teeth)

Hollybriar (Flame ginger she-cat)

Cloverfang (Pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (Gray, mouse-like furred she-cat)

Whiskerjaw (White tabby tom with extra whiskers)

Softspot (Silver tabby tom with a soft spot for kits)

 **Apprentices:** Maplepaw (Tan colored she-cat)

Lakepaw (Blue-gray colored tabby tom)

 **Kits:** Larkkit (gray she-cat)

Troutkit (dark gray tabby tom)

Silverkit (silver she-cat)

(All three belong to Jayclaw and Redpuddle)

 **Littleclan: (Characteristics: Small and fast)**

 **Leader:** SnarlStar (Black tabby tom)

 **Deputy:** Shredscar (Dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

 **Medicine cat:** Mothmist (Light gray she-cat)

 **Queens:** Smallbird (Cream colored she-cat)

 **Elders:** Deerskip (Brown she-cat with white tail)

Thistlethroat (dark brown tabby tom with black stripes)

Spidertuft (Black tom)

 **Warriors:** Sootfur (gray tabby tom)

Crowberry (Black she-cat)

Spottedpool (Spotted tortoiseshell she-cat)

Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Echosong (Pure white she-cat)

Birchleap (White tabby tom with gray stripes)

Shellblaze (Pale gray she-cat)

Rockcloud (Stone-gray tabby tom)

 **Apprentices:** Flintpaw (Gray tabby tom)

Poppypaw (Black she-cat with gray spots)

 **Kits:** Strongkit (Black she-cat)

Berrykit (Cream colored tabby tom)

Snakekit (Gray she-cat)

(All three belong to Fallenstorm and Smallbird)

 **Heartclan (Characteristics: Strength and care for others)**

 **Leader:** Mallowstar (Light brown she-cat)

 **Deputy:** Swiftheart (White tabby tom)

 **Medicine cat:** Cinderlight (Very light gray she-cat)

 **Queens:** Roseflight (Silver she-cat)

 **Elders:** Redstem (Redish brown tabby tom with blind, blue eyes)

Gorsedust (White she-cat)

Heavyfur (Black tabby tom)

 **Warriors:** Hawkwing (Light brown tabby tom)

Sheeppelt (White she-cat)

Flamefur (Orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Nutfur (Dark brown she-cat)

Tansydrop (Gray she-cat)

Leopardshade (Leopard furred tabby tom)

Deadspirit (Pure black tabby tom)

Yellowbird (Cream colored she-cat)

 **Apprentices:** Logpaw (Log colored tabby tom)

Crowpaw (Black tabby tom)

 **Kits:** Beekit (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Sweetkit (Light brown she-cat)

Otterkit (Dark brown tabby tom)

(All three born to Roseflight and Hawkwing)


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

**Judged By the Cover Prologue**

A flame-orange pelted cat stood looking down at the clan territory. He didn't hear the approaching pawsteps behind him.

"Greetings, Firestar." A voice came.

"Hello, Leopardstar." The former Thunderclan leader meowed.

"How are the new clans getting along?" Leopardstar asked.

"Pretty good actually." The flame colored cat admitted.

"Told you they would." Another cat slid into view.

"Yes, Yellowfang, you did." Firestar turned away and looked at her.

"How long do you think they will last, Yellowfang." A black and white cat meowed from the shadows.

"Longer than we did." The she-cat answered. "Tallstar, they will learn from our mistakes."

Tallstar stepped out into the light. "We'll find out tomorrow."

Firestar nodded in agreement.

"Gatherings don't prove everything." Leopardstar meowed.

"She has a point." Yellowfang hissed.

"Leopardstar is right." A black cat meowed. He had been hidden in the shadows too.

"Greetings, Blackstar." Firestar responded.

"Firestar." The former leader of ShadowClan nodded curtly. "We'll see what these new cats can do in time. I feel a prophecy about to unfold."

"Prophecy?" Leopardstar and Tallstar meowed at the same time.

"He's probably right." Firestar spoke. "There hasn't been a prophecy in a long time."

"So?" Yellowfang spat. "What's that got to do with one coming?"

"Wait, wait." Blackstar suddenly mewed. "The prophecy has arrived."

"What does it tell us?" Firestar asked.

"'Disaster will strike; the best may fall; only one can save it all.'" He murmured.

"Who's the cat that will save all?" Leopardstar asked.

"I don't know." Blackstar meowed.

"Do you at least know the clan the cat is in?" Tallstar asked.

"No." Blackstar answered. "But I know that the clans are in danger."

Firestar turned around and looked down on the clans. "Then I hope that one cat is as good as he sounds. Beware, clans."

"Beware." The word echoed from all over Starclan.


	3. Chapter 3

The tiny grey kit blinked open his eyes, but saw nothing. He let out a frantic meow.

"He's awake!" A cat cheered.

"Frostfire, that's great!" Another cat meowed.

"Come here and look at him, Bramblepatch." Frostfire meowed.

The kit wriggled around as he felt hot breath touch his thin fur.

"What should we call him?" Bramblepatch asked his mate.

"Wolfkit." She murmured.

"It's perfect." The kit's father meowed in joy.

Wolfkit felt one of them licking him and he meowed in protest. He scrambled over the edge of the nest on wobbly legs.

"No, no, little one." Frostfire mewed after him.

Bramblepatch snorted in amusement. "Don't worry, I got him."

He picked the kit up by the scruff and carried him back to the nest, dropping him beside Frostfire. Wolfkit let out a high-pitched growl. He felt the licks again. He settled down and flicked his tail in annoyance.

There were more pawsteps coming from the rest of the camp. Wolfkit heard lots of different voices as cats welcomed him to Stealthclan. The noises started scaring the young kit. So many voices to cats he couldn't see. He backed into his mother and flattened himself against her.

He let out a loud meow of fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Five moons have passed now and Wolfkit was finally eating fresh-kill. Wolfkit raced through the clearing and sat beneath the highledge. He got up a few moments later and ran to the elder's den. He found old Blackclaw just getting to his feet.

"Hey, Blackclaw!" Wolfkit mewed.

"Hello, Wolfkit." The old black tom responded. He headed for the clearing.

"Where ya going?" The grey kit asked.

"To get a sunhigh snack." Blackclaw answered.

"Wait for me!" Wolfkit meowed. He raced up besides the old tabby. "You going to the Gathering tonight?"

"I am." The elder nodded as they stopped by the fresh-kill pile. "You, on the other paw, are not."

"I know, I know." The kit groaned. "Too young. One more month."

Blackclaw picked up a shrew and started back towards the den. Wolfkit chose a mouse and sat down outside the nursery. He began eating it.

"Hey, Wolfkit!" Foxkit's squeaky voice came.

He looked up at her and her brother, Stormkit. "Hey."

"Wanna play?" Stormkit asked.

"When I finish eating." Wolfkit answered through a mouthful of mouse.

"Yay!" The two three-moon old kits cheered.

Wolfkit snorted in amusement as he finished his last bite. He got up to play with his denmates. "What game are we doing?" He asked them.

"This one!" Stormkit snarled playfully. He jumped onto Wolfkit's back making him yelp in surprise.

Foxkit pounced on his tail. Wolfkit gently flipped Stormkit off of his back and flipped Foxkit over, where her belly showed. He poked it playfully.

"Alright, alright, you win!" Foxkit giggled.

Wolfkit pat her on the head with a paw. Stormkit jumped back on top of him, making him yelp in surprise. "Stormkit!" He complained.

The small dark grey tom laughed and hopped off of his friend. Wolfkit walked towards the medicine den to check on Stonepool.

He entered the den, wrinkling his nose at the smell of herbs. "Stonepool?"

"Hey there, Wolfkit." The stone gray medicine cat meowed. He was putting some poppy seeds in the back with the other herbs. He turned back to Wolfkit. "How are you?"

"Bored." The kit admitted. "There's nothing to do."

"I was about to go pick some juniper berries." Stonepool offered. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure!" Wolfkit almost jumped with delight.

"Let's go then, little one." The medicine cat meowed.

They padded out of the den and into the clearing. They reached the thorn barrier and went through it. They padded through the forest.

Wolfkit sniffed around curiously. "Wow! I never knew the forest was so…cool!"

"It may seem interesting now, but for you it will be easy to get lost. So stay with me." Stonepool told him. "There are many dangerous things in the forest."

"Okay." Wolfkit agreed. He walked next to a bush. There was a strange, disgusting smell coming from it. He sniffed extra hard, sneezing afterwards. "Yuck. What is this smell, Stonepool?"

The medicine cat sighed and walked up next to him, sniffing the air. The cat tensed.

"What is it?" Wolfkit questioned, sensing the fear in the other cat.

"Fox." Stonepool murmured. "Don't worry, the scent is stale."

"So that's what a fox smells like." Wolfkit mewed.

The two cats went farther away from the camp. They reached thicker bushes covered with blue berries.

"Here we are." Stonepool meowed. He began carefully picking the berries off of the plant. "You get the lower ones."

"Okay." The kit agreed.

He began using his paws to take the berries off of the plants. Soon, both cats were loaded down with berries. Stonepool gave the signal to return to camp. The only thing they could smell or taste was the berries.

They weren't too far from the camp when they heard a low growling from the left and saw a flash of redish brown fur through the undergrowth. The scent of fox filled the air.

Stonepool's ears flattened and a growl escaped the medicine cat's throat.

Wolfkit's eyes grew wide in alarm and he flattened his ears too. He felt his neck fur bristle and his tail puff up.

He heard leaves rustling and prey running away from the fox. Suddenly, the creature burst from the undergrowth, snarling viciously. Wolfkit and Stonepool started racing for the camp. He felt hot breath on his tail and heard teeth snap right behind him. Wolfkit's fear increased. He dropped the berries, hoping it would help speed him up.

"Run, Wolfkit!" Stonepool meowed loudly. He had dropped his berries too.

The grey kit couldn't go any faster. He was running at his fastest pace and losing breath. He heard the fox's paws pounding hard on the ground, picking up speed. He saw Stonepool go through the barrier and into the camp.

He closed his eyes in fright, hoping it was all a dream. He felt his feet slip and his body get plunged into midair. He opened his eyes to see that he was falling into the camp. He screeched, all of his fur standing on end. He felt his body hit the ground. His eyes fell shut.


	5. Chapter 5

As Wolfkit woke up, the first thing he felt was pain. He opened his eyes. He winced as he tried to sit up, but fell back into a laying position.

"You alright?" Stonepool asked.

It dawned on Wolfkit that he was in the medicine den. "What happened to the fox?" He asked.

"It ran off as soon as it saw the hole." Stonepool meowed. "But it knows where our camp is now. It can attack at any time."

"At least you didn't fall in too." The grey kit muttered.

"Brightstar had Grayflight put out some guards, don't worry. He also had a few cats start building a guard rail made of thorns up there." Stonepool told him.

"That's a great idea." Wolfkit finally got up. He stretched and looked up at the sky. It was dark. "Why didn't you go to the Gathering?"

"Had to look after you." The grey medicine cat meowed. "Needed to make sure you were alright."

"What do you mean?" Wolfkit asked.

"Just forget it." Stonepool muttered, turning towards his herbs.

Wolfkit took a few painful steps. "Can I go?" He asked.

"Sure." The gray medicine cat replied, not looking up from his work.

Wolfkit somehow found the energy to run –actually run- out of the medicine den. The clearing was empty. He looked in the elder's den. Shadowclaw wasn't there. The Gathering patrol obviously wasn't back yet. He stumbled over to the nursery and curled up beside the sleeping form of Frostfire. He closed his eyes to rest.

*X*

He opened his eyes to find himself in a warm, openly spaced meadow. Wolfkit let out a strange mrrrrrow noise. He raced through the short grass, letting the sun shine down on his gray tabby coat. He didn't feel any pain from his fall into the camp earlier.

"Hello." A voice came from behind him.

Wolfkit froze and then slowly turned around. He flattened his ears and twitched his tiny tail. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hawktalon." The light brown tabby told him. "And you?"

"Wolfkit." He answered.

Hawktalon dipped his head. "Nice to meet you, Wolfkit."

"Why are you here?" Wolfkit demanded.

"To help you, my friend." The brown tabby responded. "Have you ever wanted to be more than what you are now? Like, maybe the best warrior of your clan?"

"Of course!" Wolfkit's ears straightened and his tail stopped twitching. "Is that why you're here? To train me?" He was eager now, rather that afraid.

"Yes." Hawktalon told him. "Do you want to train?"

"Yep!" Wolfkit almost leapt with joy. "When do we start?"

"Now." The other cat responded.

"Okay!" The gray kit felt his hopes soar above and beyond.

"This is the attack crouch." Hawktalon meowed. He crouched down, his paws neatly tucked beneath him and his tail barely over the ground. Hawktalon's chin was low, but not touching the ground either. "Think you can do it?" The cat asked, springing back to his paws.

"Yeah, of course I can." Wolfkit answered. He crouched down and tucked his paws underneath him.

"Tail down." Hawktalon meowed.

Wolfkit lowered his tail until it was just over the ground.

"Not bad." Hawktalon mewed.

Wolfkit got up, waiting for the next trick.

"Crouch again, just like last time." Hawktalon ordered.

Wolfkit obeyed.

"Now, attack me so I can see what you can do already." The light brown tabby meowed.

Wolfkit bared his teeth, flattened his gray ears, and charged. He leapt higher that the other cat's head, landing on Hawktalon's back, scratching with his claws unsheathed. Blood splattered from the other cat, who managed to turn his neck far enough to bite his scruff and throw him off of his back.

"Not bad." Hawktalon snarled. "Glad you know to use your claws."

"I'm full of surprises." Wolfkit meowed, through a growl.

As Hawktalon charged at him, he stood his ground. When the larger cat reached him, he slid underneath him, scratching across the tom's legs, making him collapse almost as soon as Wolfkit got out from under him. Hawktalon got up almost immediately.

The light brown tabby charged again, his icy blue eyes sparkling, showing how much he was enjoying fighting a kit. Wolfkit leapt up and landed on Hawktalon's back again, nipping the tabby's ear and then clawing at his shoulders.

The cat let out a small mrrow and used his tail to brush the kit off of his back. He turned around and stood over him, an unsheathed claw raised.

"Not bad at all, Wolfkit." Hawktalon meowed. "We can make a fine warrior out of you yet." He sheathed his claws and stepped back, putting his paw back on the ground.

Wolfkit stood up to his full, short height beaming proudly.

"Yes," Hawktalon murmured. "It is time. We have time before dawn comes."

"Time for what?" Wolfkit squeaked.

"You'll see in a little bit." Hawktalon replied. "Now, follow me."

The tabby began walking towards a bunch of shadowy trees. It didn't take long to reach them and start walking deeper into them.

"Where are we going, Hawktalon?" Wolfkit mewed.

"To the training grounds." The cat meowed.

"How much farther?" He asked.

"Not far." Hawktalon didn't seem the least bit annoyed by the questions.

"Took you long enough, Hawktalon." A voice mewed from the darkness.

"Had to test him, sorry." The light brown tabby replied.

The cat cackled with laughter. "That'll please Tigerfang."

"Yeah, another reason I did it." Hawktalon told him.

The mysterious cat moved close enough to finally be seen. He was black and covered in horrible scars. One was a fresh, bloody cut, just above an eye. "Come on, let's go to Tigerfang."

"Alright then." Meowed Hawktalon.

The black cat leads them a little way further, until they reached a clearing. "Tigerfang!" The cat bellowed.

A dark brown tabby jumped out of a tree and landed in front of them. "What is it, Blackscar?"

"Look for yourself." Blackscar mewed, waving his tail at Hawktalon and the visitor.

"Finally, Hawktalon." Tigerfang meowed. "Thought you got distracted with our little, _friend._ "

"I tested him, that's all." The tabby meowed.

"How'd he do?"

"Take a look for yourself." The tabby flicked his tail at his bleeding back.

Tigerfang nodded, impressed. "Wolfkit, welcome to the Dark Forest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Forest Warriors:**

Leaders: Tigerfang (Tabby tom who looks like Tigerstar)

Goldenstar (Former clan leader with golden tabby pelt; tom)

Trainers: Hawktalon (Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

Blackscar (Black tabby tom covered with scars)

Swiftclaw (Black and white tabby tom)

Crowthroat (Black tabby tom with white throat)

Dawntooth (Gray she-cat)

Sootflame (Light gray she-cat with ginger spots)

Stagfoot (Brown tom with long limbs)

Dustthorne (Dust colored tabby tom)

Dusksoar (Light gray she-cat)

Lionscar (Golden tabby tom with scars covering his pelt)

Twistedclaw (Brown she-cat with twisted from claws and bad temper)

Pricklepelt (Black she cat with extreme temper)

Apprentices: Cats from clans. (Unknown so far)

A little briefing on some of the Dark Forest warriors so far. I'll probably add to the list later on.


	7. Chapter 7

Night after night Wolfkit trained with Hawktalon in the Dark Forest. Every now and then, Tigerfang would watch. The tabby would give suggestions and compliments, or just tell him what he was doing wrong when he messed up.

It was the day that Wolfkit turned six moons old. All of the cats had just gathered beneath the highledge, when Brightstar had called a clan meeting.

"As some of you know, one of our kits has turned six moons old." She announced. "And all kits become apprentices when they're six moons old."

The cats just gazed up at her, a few rolling their eyes because they already knew most of the information.

"Wolfkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." She meowed. Wolfkit stepped forward. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenpelt. I hope Brackenpelt will pass down all he knows on to you."

The golden pelt of Brackenpelt moved up and touched noses with Wolfpaw.

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" The clan shouted.

Wolfpaw raised his head high with pride.

The other cats came forward to greet him and congratulate him. Once he got out of the crowd, he made his way to his mentor. "Are we training today?"

"No, but there's time to show you the territory." Brackenpelt meowed.

"Okay." Wolfpaw mewed in reply.

"Alright, let's go." The golden warrior decided. "Follow me, okay?"

Wolfpaw nodded.

They went through the thorn barrier and headed in the direction where he and Stonepool had picked berries. They reached a stone wall.

"This is an abandoned Twoleg nest." Brackenpelt explained. "Come on, let's show you the inside."

They padded around to another wall and hopped up a tail-length. They were looking into a dark Twoleg nest. There wasn't anything to see. It was pretty much one giant stone den. The walls were old and crumbly and there were holes in the roof, making patches of sunlight on the floor.

Weird items were scattered about the nest. They padded across the wooden floors.

"It's a good hunting site, for mice anyway." The golden warrior meowed.

"Looks like it." Wolfpaw commented.

"Trust me, it is." Brackenpelt told him. "We can start hunting practice in here tomorrow if you'd like."

"Sure." Wolfpaw mewed eagerly.

They left the Twoleg nest and walked onto a high cliff that hung over a lake.

"Over there," Brackenpelt flicker his tail to the left. "Is Littleclan. They're fierce fighters and not too friendly."

Wolfpaw sniffed the air in that direction, catching a disgusting whiff of something. "Yuck."

Brackenpelt snorted in amusement and continued. "To the right is Pondclan. They eat mostly fish and their camp is on an island in the middle of a pond. They're great swimmers."

"Cats swimming?" Wolfpaw was confused.

"Yep." Brackenpelt confirmed. "Those cats like the water."

"Wow."

"And, straight ahead, that's Heartclan. They care for all of the other clans and they're great fighters too." The golden warrior continued.

Brackenpelt breathed in the scents of the other two clans. "And we're Stealthclan, right? Good at hiding and sneaking around enemies."

Brackenpelt nodded. "We are."

They walked down to the lake. The water rippled against the slight breeze. The sand near it was moist and almost muddy. Wolfpaw poked the water with his paw. It was cold. He jerked his paw away. "Pondclan swims in this?" He asked.

"No, not the lake." His mentor meowed. "They swim in ponds and streams inside their territory."

"Oh."

"But they do catch fish from here though." Brackenpelt added.

The sky was an orange color. They looked across the water, seeing the sun setting below mountains farther away.

"What's beyond the mountains?" He asked curiously.

"No cat knows." Brackenpelt admitted. "No one had ever been that far."

"Is tonight full-moon?" He asked.

"It is." His mentor nodded. "We better get back to camp because Brightstar has invited us along."

The two cats raced back across the territory, towards the camp. They arrived just as the Gathering patrol started to leave. They joined them and padded along, separating towards their friends.

"Hey, Wolfpaw!" A familiar meow sounded from behind him.

He whirled around. "Hey, Whitepaw."

The two cats padded side by side.

"How'd the tour go?" His friend asked.

"Pretty good." Wolfpaw boasted. "Brackenpelt told me everything. We're hunting inside of the Twoleg nest tomorrow."

"Lucky you." Whitepaw mewed. "Blackpelt is having me do more battle training."

"I'm not the lucky one, you are." Wolfpaw meowed. "I want to battle train."

Whitepaw snorted. "Trust me, you don't want to."

 _But I do it every night!_ He wanted to scream at his friend. "Whatever." He meowed, walking away and continuing on his own.

"Want to know something?" Blackclaw's meow came.

"Yeah, of course." Wolfpaw meowed in reply.

"There were other clans here before us." The elder meowed distantly. "There was Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. We aren't that different than they were, you know."

Wolfpaw's jaw dropped. There had been other clans?

"They worshipped Starclan too. That's where they all are now." Blackclaw continued. "Killed each other in battle, destroyed their own clans. All of them died. Any survivors would be long gone now."

"Whose territory are we on?" He asked.

"This was Thunderclan's territory." Blackclaw responded. "Pondclan is where Windclan was, Littleclan for Shadowclan, and Heartclan around Riverclan. That was so long ago though. Much of the area has changed. NO more ponds in Heartclan territory, they seemed to have moved to where Pondclan is. All of the four clans today settled where their abilities work best."

"So, we're their replacements?" Wolfpaw mused. "We are the next generation of Clans and we have to learn from their mistakes to survive?"

"Something like that." The older cat meowed. "Ah, here we are."

They had reached a tree bridge. There were scents from all of the clans there already.

"They're all here." He meowed to the black tom.

"Yes, they are." He nodded.

When it was Wolfpaw's turn, he scrambled onto the tree. The wood was somehow slippery, though it wasn't wet. He unsheathed his claws and climbed across, without falling off.

Once the whole clan was across, they raced into the clearing. There were cats from all different clans talking and having fun together. Not knowing who to sit next to, Wolfkit joined a group of apprentices.

"Who are you?" One of them asked him. He had a black pelt. "I am Crowpaw."

"Wolfpaw." He responded. He dipped his head. "Nice to meet you."

Crowpaw dipped his head too. "Same to you, my new friend."

He glanced at the large oak tree. He saw three cats perched in between the branches. He noticed Brightstar at the base, preparing to leap into the tree. She jumped up and shifted into a comfortable position. After a few heartbeats, a call sounded from one of the leaders.

"Let the Gathering begin!"


	8. Chapter 8

They were walking home from the Gathering now. It had gone surprisingly well.

*X*

"Stealthclan is doing well too." Brightstar had said. "Great hunting and no sickness yet. We have a new apprentice, Wolfpaw."

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" All the cats had cheered.

*X*

"Wolfpaw!" He snapped back to reality.

Whitepaw was talking to him.

"Sorry." He meowed, slightly embarrassed. "I was distracted. What'd you say?"

Whitepaw rolled his eyes. "I asked you 'why were you staring at Maplepaw?'"

"Oh." He meowed. "I don't know. Just looking I guess."

His friend tipped his head. "Well, you better watch your 'just looking'. Cats from other clans aren't allowed to mate."

"Where'd you get the idea that I love her?" He rolled his eyes now.

"Forget it." Whitepaw snarled. He jogged ahead to catch up to Fernpaw.

Wolfpaw shook his head. _I was not staring at her!_

They walked back into camp and the three apprentices curled up in their nests. Wolfpaw closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

*X*

He opened them a heartbeat later in the Dark Forest. He made his way towards the meeting place.

"An apprentice now, eh?" A voice meowed.

"Buzz off, Stagfoot." He snarled, not turning back to look at the tabby.

"Did you just tell me to 'buzz off'?' The cat snarled. "No one tells me to 'buzz off'!"

"Go away, Staggy." Wolfpaw growled.

"Staggy?" Stagfoot meowed. A growl rose in the tom's throat.

There was the rustling of dead leaves as the brown tom raced forward, growling. Wolfpaw sighed in annoyance. He turned around and jumped onto a tree trunk, climbing to the lowest branch. He heard the opposing warrior land in the tree not far above him, leaves falling. He scrambled higher into the tree. As Wolfpaw passed Stagfoot, he heard the tom pursuing him.

Wolfpaw leapt into the next tree and so did the long limbed tom. They stood on the same branch, growling. Wolfpaw swiped a forepaw at his opponent, putting a few scratches on his nose.

Stagfoot countered by swiping an even larger forepaw at him. It caught on Wolfpaw's shoulder, sending him falling out of the tree. The apprentice hit the ground with a thump and slowly got up, looking at his bleeding wound, the first he had ever gotten here.

He jumped to the side as Stagfoot came crashing down where he just was. The two cats now circled each other, growling fiercely. Stagfoot leaped and Wolfpaw sidestepped the attack. He spun around to face 'Staggy'.

The cat was snarling now, anger in his eyes. "You're better than you look, Wolfpaw."

The apprentice narrowed his eyes, not intimidated by his attacker. He wasn't going to fall for this trick. "I have a good mentor." He snarled in reply.

Both cats leapt at each other at the same time, colliding in midair. They were scratching, biting, and clawing at each other viciously as they rolled across the ground. The thing they didn't know was that their loud screeches were echoing through the forest.

"Stop!" A fierce meow sounded.

Wolfpaw pushed Stagfoot away, who nearly collapsed to the ground.

The brown tom chuckled and then meowed, "Hello, Hawktalon."

Wolfpaw looked at his Dark Forest mentor. He just dipped his head slightly towards him.

"What happened here?" The light brown tom asked.

"I attacked your apprentice." Snarled 'Staggy'. He flicked a torn ear.

"He did better than you did." Hawktalon retorted to the brown tom. Then he laughed. "My apprentice is better than an experienced Dark Forest warrior." He shook his head. "Wolfpaw, kill him. He's useless to us now."

"But-"

"I said, kill him."

Wolfpaw dipped his head. He quickly thought of the killing moves he had learned. A very powerful one came into his head. He hoped that it would work because it never had before during training.

Bracing himself to kill the injured cat before him, Wolfpaw charged.


	9. Chapter 9

The apprentice raced towards Stagfoot, claws unsheathed and ready for the kill. But, was he ready? Were his emotional feelings ready?

He jumped up into the air and landed on the tom's back. The long limbed warrior fought to throw him off, but he couldn't. Little claws pierced the sides of his throat and blood oozed out. The tom let out a loud screech of pain and threw the young apprentice off.

Stagfoot couldn't get up. The brown tom's eyelids began to fall over his glazed eyes as his heartbeat decreased rapidly. "What have you done?" He gasped out in heavy breaths. His eyes fell shut and after a few moments the cat's heartbeat stopped.

Stagfoot was dead. Killed by a young apprentice.

"Well done." Hawktalon meowed.

Thoughts raced through Wolfpaw's head. _I just killed a cat! Why did I do that? Did I have a choice? He forced you to kill him. Stagfoot deserved it, he tried to kill you. What have I done!?_

"T-thanks." He replied.

"You're a great fighter, Wolfpaw." The light brown tabby meowed. "You'll be a great warrior, like I said many times before."

His doubts were pushed aside with a rush of pride.

"You truly are one of us." Tigerfang's voice came. Hawktalon and Wolfpaw looked up to see the dark tabby on a tree branch. The cat climbed down the tree and padded over to them. "Teach him some of the more advanced moves." He told Hawktalon.

"I will." The icy blue eyes sparkled. "Don't worry, Tigerfang."

"Tomorrow he will fight Lionscar's apprentice." Tigerfang continued. "They are both ready for the next step."

Hawktalon dipped his head. "So he will."

Tigerfang padded off towards the Dark Forest camp.

"That's the best praise he'll give anyone." Hawktalon told Wolfpaw. "You should be honored."

"I am." Wolfpaw dipped his head.

"Alright, let's go finish our training for tonight then."

They walked towards their usual training grounds.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Wolfpaw felt immense pain when he woke up. Did he really take that much damage while fighting one cat? He opened his eyes to see blood on his fur and in his nest. He licked it all off of his skin and replaced his own moss quickly, before anyone could notice.

He ate a fat shrew and then decided to wait for Brackenpelt to wake up before he went to the Twoleg nest to begin the hunt.

After awhile, his mentor came out of the warriors' den. "Sorry, Wolfpaw." Brackenpelt meowed. "I kind of, well, slept in."

"It's alright." Wolfpaw responded, rising to his paws and trying not to show the pain from last night. "Come on, let's go hunt."

They raced towards the Twoleg nest. When they arrived, they didn't go in immediately. Brackenpelt showed him the hunter's crouch and then they went in.

He caught five mice; the first two were clumsy kills though. They headed back to camp carrying them. He and Brackenpelt put them on the fresh-kill pile.

Then they went out to finish the rest of the tour. They headed past where they were the previous day. They reached a sandy area.

"This is the training hollow." Brackenpelt told him. "It's the perfect place to train because it's sandy, making it less likely to get hurt from rough landings."

Wolfpaw nodded to show his understanding.

That was all they had left, so they headed back to camp. Blackclaw was complaining about his nest, so they went out to collect moss.

Brackenpelt showed him the best place to get moss and they brought some back, searching it for thorns. Then they spread it out where Blackclaw usually slept, taking out the old moss. Brackenpelt showed him how to take care of Blackclaw's ticks too. Then Wolfpaw had to fetch a fat blackbird from the pile for the old cat, who ate it gratefully.

Then, finally, Wolfpaw was dismissed to go and rest. As he curled up in his nest he winced from his injuries. Then after awhile, he closed his eyes and sleep came.


	11. Chapter 11

As the days passed, Wolfpaw grew stronger from the Dark Forest. True to his name, he began to look sort of, well, wolf-like. His back, top of neck, top of tail, and most of his head grew darker colored than the rest of him.

Some cats teased him because of his pelt. He would snarl or growl something at them in anger. He hadn't realized how much the Dark Forest has changed his reactions and thoughts to other cats. He no longer felt upset for killing Stagfoot, but felt that it was the first step to becoming stronger, more himself.

The day of his fight against Lionscar's apprentice in the Dark Forest had gone well. He had nearly killed the other cat.

But the negative effects of the Dark Forest were the scratches and scars left on his body when he woke up every day.

One day after training with Brackenpelt, he had a dream.

*X*

Images of strange cats flashed around. He heard a few names. He heard cats shrieking and wailing in agony, pain, and sadness.

One voice stood out beyond all of the others. "Mountains. Go to the mountains. Save the tribe."

*X*

Wolfpaw's eyes opened wide. He was breathing heavily. He looked to see if he had disturbed Fernpaw of Whitepaw. Fernpaw wasn't moving, besides her breathing. Whitepaw was shifting in his sleep.

The apprentice snuck out of the den, surprised that it was night. He knew that he should sleep, to go to the Dark Forest, but instinct told him that the mountains and his dream were more important.

He left the camp, telling Bramblepatch, he guard for tonight, that he was going for a walk.

"Alright." His father said. "Don't stay out too long."

He walked towards the cliff that hung over the lake. He laid down on it, thinking to himself. _Should I go? I have to. I have to save that tribe. They need me._

By the time he walked back into camp around moonhigh, his decision had been made. He was going to go to the mountains, whether the others liked it or not. He went to his nest for a little more rest, but accidently got pulled into the Dark Forest.

*X*

"What took you so long?" Hawktalon snarled.

"I had a dream of some sort first." Wolfpaw admitted.

"What kind of dream?" The tabby asked.

The gray apprentice hesitated. "It told me to go to the mountains." He meowed at last.

"And are you going to those mountains?" Those icy blue eyes had demand in them.

"Yes." Wolfpaw stated firmly. "It'll help me get stronger. I'll still come at night, don't worry."

"Good choice." His mentor meowed. "Dawn is nearly here. Come tomorrow night and don't be late."

"I won't." He promised.

*X*

Wolfpaw's eyes open as light streamed into the den. He saw the dawn patrol heading out of camp and followed them out silently, heading in the direction of the mountains.

He was going to listen to the cat in his dream. He knew he had to fulfill this dream's wish. He _had_ to, at all costs. He set out across the territory, ready for a day of travelling.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so I happen to actually be using something from the real series after all.

 **The Tribe of Rushing Water**

 _Leader/Healer:_

Stoneteller (Ash) -stone gray tom

 _Prey Hunters:_

Sound of fish leaping (Sound) –white she-cat with silver stripes

Bird that soars in sky (Bird) –pale gray she-cat

Glittering ice that freezes animals (Ice) –white tabby tom

Honey that flows from hive (Honey) –golden she-cat

Howl of young wolf (Howl) –brown tabby tom

Harmony of bird song (Harmony) –black she-cat with gray muzzle

Goose that honks wildly (Goose) –pale gray tabby tom

Fangs of wolf that kills (Wolf) –gray tabby tom

 _Cave Guards:_

Crag of hard stone (Crag) –gray tom

Hiss of startled viper (Viper) –dark brown she-cat

Tiger that fights fiercely (Tiger) –black and ginger striped tom

Trout swimming in stream (Trout) –silver she-cat

Tooth that bites prey (Tooth) –pale white tom

Snow that lands on trees (Snow) –white she-cat

Coral that lives in stream (Coral) –gray tabby tom

Mouse that squeaks frantically (Mouse) –light gray she-cat

 _To-Bes:_

Night oh shining stars (Night) –black tabby tom

Moon that shines brightly (Moon) –pale white she-cat

Leaf that flies in wind (Leaf) –ginger tabby tom

 _Kits:_

Frost that chills paws (Frost) –misty white tom

Heart that cares for all (Heart) –ginger she-cat

 _ **Yep, that's right. The Tribe is in the story, coming up soon!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Wolfpaw headed towards Pondclan's territory, formerly Windclan's land. He trekked through the unprotected moor, glancing at the few ponds that rested around the area. He pressed his belly to the ground as he moved, hoping not to meet any patrols. He wondered if they'd missed him yet back at camp.

He was thankful once he passed through the last set of borders that marked the end of Pondclan's territory. He walked along, not stopping for any breaks. He finally decided to rest once it reached sunhigh. Wolfpaw caught and ate a mouse and drank water from a small puddle. He stretched and kept moving.

Wolfpaw reached a black hard substance on the ground. A disgusting smell came from it and loud roaring. From what he learned through stories, they were Thunderpaths. On Thunderpaths, Twolegs rode in their monsters.

"Interesting, right?" A familiar meow came.

Wolfpaw turned around. "Crowpaw?"

The black cat let out a purr. "What are you doing here, Wolfpaw?"

"Going to the mountains." He admitted.

"Me too." His friend replied. "Did you have a dream about it from Starclan like me?"

"Yeah." The gray apprentice meowed.

"Do you think there'll be some of us from the other clans?" The black apprentice asked.

"Maybe." Wolfpaw mewed.

They jerked their heads as they heard pawsteps.

"Yes, actually." He whispered to Crowpaw.

The cat came into view and seemed surprised at seeing other cats. Echosong from Littleclan.

"Hello." She meowed. "Are you going to the mountains too?"

"Both of us are, yep." Wolfpaw meowed. "He just found me." He playfully flicked his friend with his tail.

"Hey!" Crowpaw snarled playfully.

"I wonder who the Pondclan cat is." Echosong meowed. "Well, since they're closest, they are probably ahead of us."

"Yeah." Wolfpaw agreed.

"Let's go catch up then!" Crowpaw meowed.

"After we cross this Thunderpath." Echosong added.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Crowpaw asked.

"Easy." Wolfpaw snorted. "Just run across and look out for monsters. See you both on the other side." He meowed.

He saw no monsters coming yet, so he darted across to the other side. He made it safely.

"Wow." He heard Crowpaw meow.

"Come on!" He called back.

Crowpaw and Echosong ran across together, both easily making it. They turned and kept moving. They reached the base of the mountain by dark. They went hunting and then ate, taking cover under a big rock.

They closed their eyes to sleep. As usual, Wolfpaw was in the Dark Forest.

*X*

He met Hawktalon at the usual place.

"Good, you're not late." The light brown tabby meowed. "Today we're doing something a little different."

"Okay." Wolfpaw meowed, ready for the task.

"There will be four of you." Hawktalon continued. "All apprentices. It will be a fight, yes, but there are no teams. Think you can do it?"

"Yes." He meowed, honestly.

"Alright, let's go." Hawktalon meowed.

They headed into another area of the forest. It was a big clearing. After waiting a couple of minutes, six sets of eyes could be seen from the dark.

Dusksoar, Crowthroat, and Blackscar stepped out of the shadows. Lakepaw, Flintpaw, and Logpaw too. _Clan cats?!_ He was astonished. They looked like it too. They had scars from training like he did.

"You four will fight." The voice of Tigerfang came as he walked out of the shadows. "Until only one can still stand."

Okay, so Wolfpaw missed a pair of eyes. He braced himself.

"Good luck, remember what I taught you." Hawktalon whispered into his ear.

"I will." He whispered back.

"Go!" Tigerfang yowled.

The four tabby toms raced at each other snarling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Forest Apprentice/Mentor Matches**

Mentor-Apprentice:

One: Dusksoar-Lakepaw from Pondclan

Two: Blackscar-Flintpaw from Littleclan

Three: Crowthroat-Logpaw from Heartclan

That is all known so far.


	15. Chapter 15

Wolfpaw ended up colliding with Lakepaw. The blue-gray tom was better than he looked. He kicked Wolfpaw in the side, earning a gray cat on top of him. Wolfpaw scratched and bit at the other tom.

He glimpsed Logpaw and Flintpaw fighting in a blur of colored fur.

He scratched Lakepaw's muzzle with a hind paw, making the tom throw him off. He got to his feet, circling him and snarling. Lakepaw scratched his back, so Wolfpaw leapt onto his back, biting his spine and scratching at his shoulders, trying to make him collapse.

Lakepaw rolled over, making Wolfpaw fall instead. He got up and slashed a claw at the bluish tom's side. His opponent yowled in pain, giving Wolfpaw enough time to bowl him over onto his side.

He scratched the tom's belly, hearing him let out a wail of pain. He saw that he made no attempt to get up, so Wolfpaw headed for Logpaw and Flintpaw, remembering that there were no teams.

He jumped into Flintpaw, knocking him off of Logpaw, who was lying on the ground and bleeding horribly. He scratched his opponent's ear, spattering blood onto the ground. The gray tom scratched a weak hit across Wolfpaw's chest. There was barely a mark.

Wolfpaw bared his teeth and jumped onto his opponent, biting his tail. Flintpaw yowled in pain and rage, swiping a hard hit across Wolfpaw's muzzle. He felt warm blood, but tried not to notice it. He jumped on top off Flintpaw, scratching wildly. The tom shoved him off.

Wolfpaw jumped and twisted in midair, landing on his opponent's shoulders. He dug his claws in. The cat fell to the ground, bucking the gray tom off of his shoulders as he did. Wolfpaw felt his back slam into the ground. With a growl, he forced himself to his feet.

But Flintpaw wasn't done yet. He swiped a forepaw across the top of Wolfpaw's dark gray head. Wolfpaw slip underneath him, knocking his paws from under him and getting out of the way so he wouldn't be crushed. Flintpaw let out an exhausted groan and didn't try to get up.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a body crashed down on him. Lakepaw! With a yowl of rage, Wolfpaw slashed a claw across the cat's chest, making him collapse and stop moving. Wolfpaw got up and limped over to Hawktalon's side. He had one this fight.

"Good job, Wolfpaw." Tigerfang meowed. "Crowthroat, Dusksoar, Blackscar, get your apprentices out of my sight. They aren't good enough yet."

The three mentors literally dragged their apprentices away from the different directions they came from.

Tigerfang walked up to Wolfpaw and Hawktalon. "Good job training him, Hawktalon. He has much potential. He's learned everything now, all he needs his to be assessed. Great job, both of you." The dark tabby padded away, back to the area he had come from.

"Nice fighting." Hawktalon complimented.

"Thanks." Wolfpaw meowed. He was exhausted and hurting. He had a full day of travelling to do tomorrow.

"You are dismissed." The light brown tabby meowed.

Wolfpaw's vision faded into blackness, into true sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Wolfpaw woke up and felt the dried blood clinging to his fur. He felt the pain too. It felt as if a thousand thorns had pierced his pelt. It wasn't long before dawn, and from what he saw the other two cats were still sleeping.

Stepping over Echosong and Crowpaw, he moved to a nearby small stream with a slow current. He padded into the freezing water, letting it clean his fur and sting his wounds.

"Don't let your wounds sting." Hawktalon's advice echoed through his head.

Wolfpaw shook his head to clear it from the Dark Forest thoughts. Then, remembering he had a few scratches on it, he dunked his head into the water for a few heartbeats, bringing it out with a shake to wring out some of the soaking fur.

He stumbled back to the temporary camp and sat down, licking the water out of his pelt. Once he finished, he settled down to warm up.

Not long after dawn, Crowpaw and Echosong were awake. The three cats hunted and ate, then began trekking up the mountain.

"Where do you think the Tribe is?" Crowpaw asked.

"In or past the mountains." Wolfpaw meowed. "Obviously."

"Duh!" Echosong muttered. "I wonder why Starclan sent apprentices along."

"I heard that." Wolfpaw retorted.

"They sent us along because we have potential and power." Crowpaw meowed. "We have something that the others don't. The three of us and the Pondclan cat, whoever it is."

"Well said." Echosong complimented.

"Thank you." Crowpaw said it so matter-of-factly that the other two cats snorted in amusement.

They kept moving, not bothering to stop too often. When they did it was only for drinks. About sunhigh, they stopped to eat. Not long after they began moving again, Crowpaw let out a yowl of pain.

"What is it?" Echosong meowed.

"Thorn." The black apprentice meowed, lifting up his paw to examine his pad.

"Don't let your wounds sting." Wolfpaw told him, remembering Hawktalon's words.

"What, why not?" Crowpaw asked dumbly.

"We still have a long way to go. And don't forget the journey back." Wolfpaw meowed.

"Where did you hear that?" Crowpaw asked, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"My mentor." He answered. It was partly true because Hawktalon was his mentor, but just at night.

Crowpaw looked back at his paw, biting the thorn and pulling it out of his pad. "Well, let's go." He meowed impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Wolfpaw replied.

They trekked higher and higher up the mountain, exhaustion pumping through them not long after that. Every now and then, one of the three cats would stumble or trip.

They kept travelling a little while after dark. Soon the land stopped going upwards, but went flat. They began stumbling everywhere, finding it hard to see in the darkness.

Finally, at moonhigh they stopped and hunted. Then they found shelter and curled up to sleep.

*X*

"Late again!" Hawktalon snarled.

"I'm sorry, Hawktalon." Wolfpaw meowed. "I told the others to stop, but of course Echosong won't listen to an apprentice."

Hawktalon sighed. "At least you came at all. Let's get started."

The light brown tabby tom led him to the training grounds, where Goldenstar waited for them.

"Greetings, Wolfpaw." The golden cat meowed. "I have been waiting for this night now."

Wolfpaw flexed his claws and meowed, "What're we doing today?"

Goldenstar's eyes gleamed. "Flintpaw has received more training and thinks he is ready to fight you alone. This will be a fight to the _death_."


	17. Chapter 17

Wolfpaw's heart pounded. _Fight to the death? What if I get killed!? Relax, you can do this._

"So, Flintpaw, step forward." Goldenstar meowed.

The gray tom stepped out of the shadows with Blackscar behind him. The black cat moved to stand aside. Hawktalon did the same. Flintpaw seemed to glare at Wolfpaw. Scars covered the tom's pelt from their last battle.

"Go!" Goldenstar yowled.

Wolfpaw yowled out a battle cry and charged at his opponent. He slashed Flintpaw's pelt as he went past him. The tom turned and scratched his muzzle. Wolfpaw leapt onto a low tree branch and dropped onto Flintpaw's shoulders, making him collapse.

Flintpaw rolled over, knocking the wolf-like tom off of his back. Wolfpaw got up immediately and countered with scratching the top of his opponent's head. The gray tabby whirled around, his claws barely missing Wolfpaw's ear.

Wolfpaw spun around and slashed at Flintpaw's head, putting a few scratches there. He felt the smaller tom jump on top of his and start scratching wildly. Wolfpaw used his front forepaws to defend and his back ones to attack.

Soon, the overwhelmed Flintpaw jumped off of him and began to circle him, growling deeply. Wolfpaw got to his paws and growled back. He lunged at the gray tom, who was surprised and they both tumbled backwards in a ball of gray fur.

Wolfpaw felt his paw connect with the other tom's face as they rolled around. He heard a yowl of pain from Flintpaw, who threw him off. He got back to his feet, not hurting very much and lunged again, feeling his craws scrape the other cat's flank. He then scratched Flintpaw's chest.

The gray tom collapsed, beckoning for Wolfpaw to come closer. Reluctantly, he did.

"Wolfpaw," The apprentice began. "This place, it isn't right. Blackscar hinted at a darker plot within the Dark Forest. You should run and never come back. Never."

"What about you?" He whispered.

"I've always been a goner." Flintpaw meowed sadly. "I'm too injured to run very fast. They'd kill me and then go after you. You have to go now."

"What part of to the death don't you understand?!" Goldenstar yowled angrily.

Wolfpaw looked back at the gray tom. "Okay. Good luck."

"You too." The apprentice meowed.

Wolfpaw turned and dashed through the trees, away from the training grounds and the main areas of the Dark Forest camp. He ran as fast as his paws could carry him.

He heard a familiar meow of pain and stopped to turn back. After a heartbeat, he continued on. He was only still alive because of Flintpaw. Because of the truth. Wolfpaw's paws pounded on the ground as he continued to run, until suddenly, he was plummeted into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

"You made the wrong choice, Wolfpaw." A voice meowed as he woke up.

Wolfpaw shook his head to clear Hawktalon's voice away. He was breathing heavily. He scrambled to his paws and went to a little pond to wash off all of the blood again.

 _I'm never going back to the Dark Forest. Never again. I'm done with that stupid place._

Once he finished, he licked the water out of his pelt and curled up to rest for a little longer.

He woke up, feeling a paw shaking him. He opened his eyes, seeing Crowpaw over him.

"Finally." The black tom meowed.

"Sorry." Wolfpaw muttered, getting to his paws.

They hunted and ate their kill. Then they prepared to look for the tribe.

"We can't be too far away now." Echosong meowed. "We're on top of the mountains."

"Yeah." Wolfpaw agreed.

"Hope you're right." Crowpaw muttered. "I don't see why this 'tribe' needs our help."

"We'll find out when we get there." Echosong reassured him.

"Yeah, yeah." The black apprentice meowed.

They began to walk, heading towards an area of open rock. After awhile of padding across the hard, pointy surface, they began to hear a rumbling sound.

"Are we there yet?" Crowpaw complained.

"No." Wolfpaw meowed. "Not yet."

"My paws hurt." The black tom complained.

"Nothing we can do right now, Crowpaw." Echosong mewed. "Every cat's paws hurt right now."

"Yeah." Wolfpaw agreed.

The rumbling gradually grew louder the closer they came to it.

"What's that noise?" Crowpaw asked, flattening his ears against his head.

"No idea." Wolfpaw meowed. "We'll see it soon."

They saw the end of the rock up ahead. They approached the cliff and looked out across the land to see a waterfall with a small pool under it.

"Wow." Crowpaw meowed in awe.

"Yeah." Wolfpaw wanted to get closer to it.

"Amazing." Echosong meowed in agreement.

They were standing on the right bank of the river, just before it went off into a waterfall.

"Let's go down and take a look!" Crowpaw meowed, moving across a narrow ledge next to the waterfall.

"No, wait!" Wolfpaw called after him.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" The cocky apprentice asked.

Before Wolfpaw or Echosong could answer, the water's rumbling grew louder. Wolfpaw saw Crowpaw shift his gaze to the source of the noise. The black apprentice's eyes filled with horror. He took a couple of steps forward, not realizing that he had reached the end of the ledge.

With a loud cry, Crowpaw and the rock beneath him fell away.

"Crowpaw!" Wolfpaw yowled.

He looked back to where the noise was coming from and suddenly saw what was happening. A wave of water swept out of the trees on the other bank, coming towards them. It went into the river, most of it going through. Wolfpaw felt the water suck him up, along with Echosong.

Wolfpaw forced his jaw to clamp shut and realized the water had pulled him back into the river. He felt his body being tumbled around and his fur was soaked. Suddenly, he felt a strange, falling sensation. He blacked out as he realized what was happening with horror.

They had gone over the waterfall!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Special Starclan Chapter**_

"Oh no." Firestar meowed, looking down on the mountains.

"What is it, Firestar?" A meow came. A blue-gray she-cat padded up to his side.

"They went over the waterfall." He meowed, keeping his voice steady. His gaze moved to the other cat. "Bluestar, what if they die?"

"Don't worry, Firestar." Bluestar meowed. "I think they will be just fine. They have the tribe, after all."

"But can the tribe help them?" Firestar's voice rose. "They're having problems of their own, Bluestar. Why do you think we sent them!?" The frustrated former leader of Thunderclan sighed and jerked his gaze back to the pool, looking back down at the land beyond.

"Patience, Firestar." She meowed.

The flame-colored cat sank back down into a laying position. "I hope they'll be fine, Bluestar, I really do." He murmured quietly to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Wolfpaw blinked his eyes open, water falling into them. He coughed, water pouring out of his mouth. Wolfpaw felt pain all over his body. He rested his head on the ground again. Then he realized something. _Ground?!_ He opened his eyes again and looked at the stone beneath him. He sighed in relief and lowered his soaking head.

"Are you alright?" Echosong meowed from nearby.

He heard her get to her paws and pad over to his side.

He groaned in response, vomiting up more water.

"Wolfpaw?" She meowed. "There's a couple things you really need to see."

He sighed and opened his eyes, forcing himself into a sitting position. He tried to ask what she meant, but all he heard was water gurgling in his throat. He spat it onto the ground. "What?"

"It-It's Crowpaw." She meowed, her voice barely above a whisper. "He's dead."

Wolfpaw jerked to his paws, looking for his friend. He spotted a dark black lump of fur next to a pile of broken rock. He dashed over. He sniffed his friend's unmoving shape. He smelled blood.

He looked up at Echosong, who had followed him. "He didn't even get wet. The ledge of rock broke under him and he fell." He knew his voice was trembling, but he didn't care. "Do you think there even is a fourth cat?"

"I don't know." Echosong admitted. "I hope so."

"So, what's the second thing?" He asked her.

She flicked her tail towards the waterfall.

Wolfpaw looked at the rock beside it, narrowing his eyes as he detected movement. He realized that there were strange cats right there.

"Them." Echosong concluded.

"Let's see who they are and what they want." Wolfpaw stated, padding towards the strange cats, half dragging his paws.

The strange cats didn't move a single whisker-length (unless you count moving a paw up to lick it). Wolfpaw reached them in a few heartbeats, Echosong right next to him.

"Who are you?" One of the cats asked.

The wolf-like apprentice narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Echosong of Littleclan." The white she-cat next to him meowed. "This is Wolfpaw of Stealthclan. We've come to help you."

"The Tribe of Rushing Water doesn't need any help." A brown, mud covered she-cat meowed sternly, stepping forward. "I am Hiss of Startled Viper, but you can call me Viper. Now, if you don't mind, Crag and I will escort you to the other side of the bank and send you on your way."

Wolfpaw looked at the Viper, seeing desperation in her eyes. "You need help, we know you do. We can help you."

"We don't need help." A gray tom growled, stepping forward. "I am Crag of Hard Stone."

"Have you seen a cat that comes from Pondclan?" He questioned.

He saw surprise in Crag's eyes. "N-no." The tom stammered.

"Yes you have." Wolfpaw meowed, anger rising.

"Wolfpaw." Echosong murmured.

He ignored her. "Let us in." He demanded. "Now!"

Wolfpaw saw something that looked like anger in Viper's eyes. "Fine." She snarled. "Follow us." She beckoned for Crag and the other cat to go ahead of her. The two cats vanished behind the waterfall.

They followed her back behind the waterfall and into a cave. The cave was huge and dark, but filled with cats. Wolfpaw and Echosong looked around in awe.

"Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water." A familiar meow came.


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Deceased:**_

 _ **Dark Forest:**_

Stagfoot

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Crowpaw

 _ **Littleclan:**_

Flintpaw

 _ **More coming soon…**_


	22. Chapter 22

Wolfpaw jerked his head over to the source of the voice. It was Hollybriar of Pondclan.

"Greetings Wolfpaw, Echosong." She dipped her flame-colored head.

"You're the cat from Pondclan?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Starclan sent me the dream too. Who's the Heartclan cat?"

"Crowpaw, but he died." Echosong meowed as Wolfpaw fumbled for words.

"H-He died?" Hollybriar stuttered. "What happened?"

"Fell off of a ledge of rock right next to the waterfall." Wolfpaw explained sadly. "He missed the water."

"Wow." The orange she-cat murmured. "That poor cat. I'm glad you two are alright."

"After we almost drowned." Wolfpaw snorted.

"What?!" Hollybriar perked up.

"There was a flood." Echosong meowed.

"Great Starclan!" The ginger cat murmured.

"Quit gossiping!" Viper growled. "Moon, take Hollybriar and Echosong to their nests."

A pale white she-cat was there in an instant. "Follow me." She meowed.

Wolfpaw began to follow her, but Viper stopped him. "I need you to come with me."

"What? Why?" He protested.

"Just-please." She meowed.

"Alright." Wolfpaw sighed.

He followed her down a narrow tunnel and came out into a smaller cave. There were many pointed stones and a few holes in the ceiling revealed where the moon would be if it were a full moon. A gray tom sat, facing away from them.

"Greetings Stoneteller." Viper meowed. "We have two more visitors."

Stoneteller turned around, looking at her. After a moment he noticed Wolfpaw. "I-It can't be!" He exclaimed. "The chosen cat has come to save us at last!"

"Excuse me?" Wolfpaw asked confused.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." Stoneteller meowed. "I am the Teller of Pointed Stones, but you can call me Stoneteller or Ash."

"I am Wolfpaw of Stealthclan." The wolf-like tom meowed. "What do you mean by 'chosen cat'?"

"Long ago we received a prophecy of a wolf-like cat." Stoneteller began. "Not too long ago we started being terrorized by a group of strange animals."

"What kind of animals?" Wolfpaw questioned.

"They are bigger than a badger." Ash explained. "They are brown though."

"We call them bears." Viper added.

"Bears?" Wolfpaw repeated. "Brown and bigger than a badger?"

"Yes." Stoneteller confirmed. "They attack our cats when they go out to hunt."

"Do they steal your food?" He asked, realizing how skinny these cats were.

"Unfortunately, they do." Viper meowed.

"If they are as big as you say, we'll need a lot of cats." Wolfpaw decided. "If you know where they live, I can find my way over there and take a look."

"Not alone, you're not." Stoneteller meowed. "Crag and Tiger can go with you. When do you plan on going?"

"Now, if possible." Wolfpaw told him.

"Alright. Viper, get Crag and Tiger."

Viper dipped her head and left the cavern, beckoning for Wolfpaw to follow.

"Thank you for coming, Wolfpaw." Stoneteller meowed.

"You're welcome." He meowed as he followed Viper.


	23. Chapter 23

The three cats moved along through the edge of the trees. They hadn't been away from the tribe's camp too long. Crag was leading, while a black and ginger tom took up the rear, leaving Wolfpaw in the middle.

Tiger, the black and ginger tom, was covered in scratches from fighting the bears. The tabby tom was still pretty muscular and strong looking, besides the fact that he was skinny from hunger too.

"Not too far now." Crag meowed for the second time.

"Good." Wolfpaw replied. "I am hoping to get back to my clan as soon as possible."

"You didn't tell them you were leaving?" Crag asked.

"There wasn't time." Wolfpaw explained. "I left before every cat was awake."

"Ah." The gray cat meowed.

They veered away from the river and turned into the trees. They eventually found an area of stone within the trees. There was a cave right there too. But this time, the cave was a lot bigger than the tribe's camp. It was way bigger than a badger's den would be.

"This is it." Tiger murmured.

The three cats stood side by side, looking down into the cave.

"Is there a back entrance for us?" Wolfpaw whispered.

"Yeah." Tiger whispered back. "Follow me."

They moved about ten tail-lengths away and stopped next to two rocks. They saw a space in between them.

"Stay here, I'm going to take a look." Wolfpaw meowed quietly.

"Okay, don't lose your tail in there." Crag murmured.

With a snort of amusement, Wolfpaw went into the hole. It was dark inside, so Wolfpaw gave his eyes a few heartbeats to adjust. He saw four huge animals, laying down and snoring. They were sleeping, so Wolfpaw would be less likely to get noticed.

He saw one of the animals had its head facing him. He narrowed his eyes to look at it. It had a huge snout and very sharp, big teeth. He moved his gaze to a pile of bones close to the cave's main entrance. It looked like fresh-kill bones, but Wolfpaw couldn't be sure in the poor lighting.

He turned and climbed back out of the hole, amazed by what he had seen.

"How'd that go?" Crag asked.

"Very well." Wolfpaw replied. "They were sleeping."

"Good." Crag meowed. "Tiger go get a few more cave-guards and let's try to kill them now, while they're sleeping."

Tiger nodded and turned away, dashing back the way they had come.

"Do you really think we can kill them?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yeah, we can go for the throats." Crag meowed. "Easy."

"I hope you're right." Wolfpaw muttered.

After a little waiting, Tiger, Viper, and two other cats arrived.

One of the cats, a pale-white tom, was called Tooth. The other one was a silver she-cat named Trout. They both looked ready to fight.

Three cats, Tooth, Wolfpaw, and Trout, went through the back entrance, leaving Tiger, Viper, and Crag to go through the front.

Wolfpaw's patrol crept up on the two bears closest to the back entrance. Wolfpaw and Trout walked up to the one that was facing them and Tooth took the other.

Wolfpaw nervously unsheathed his claws. He looked over at Trout, who was ready too. Together, they stabbed the neck of their bear. Blood poured out of the wounds, but the creature didn't stir. Its breathing stopped after a few heartbeats.

Tooth slashed her claws across the neck of hers, which woke up, but collapsed down to the ground, unmoving, before it could make a noise.

The third one was token out, but it let out a loud roar before it died, waking up the fourth, which attacked them. The patrol raced out of the cave, being chased by the bear. It roared angrily, swiping a massive forepaw at Wolfpaw, hitting him in side. He staggered, but didn't fall. He sped up, running right beside Tiger. They were in the back of the group of cats though.

"We have to attack!" Wolfpaw yowled through another roar.

"I know!" Tiger meowed. "You and me, Wolfpaw. Let's take him down."

Wolfpaw nodded in agreement and the two cats spun around, ears flattened and claws unsheathed. It was now or never.


	24. Chapter 24

The bear stopped moving too. It stood up onto its hind legs and looked at them. Then it smashed down onto all fours, making the ground shake beneath their paws. It let out an ear-splitting roar.

Tiger and Wolfpaw exchanged looks and nodded to each other.

Flattening his ears and unsheathing his claws, Wolfpaw let out a snarl. "Let's do this."

He and Tiger raced towards the bear with all of their speed. Once they were close enough, both cats leapt up onto the creature's back, clawing and scratching. The brown bear twisted and turned as it tried to throw off its attackers.

The cats held on tight with their back claws, attacking with their forepaws. Drops of the animal's blood splattered the ground as the creature roared in pain and anger. It reared onto its hind legs, forcing the cats to hold on with their forepaws and attack with their back claws instead.

Wolfpaw manage to grasp his hind paws into the bear's skin and began climbing up it, towards the shoulders. He felt the thing's blood in between his claws as he pulled himself higher and higher up its back. He felt his claws pull out clumps of the brown fur.

The bear was roaring in pain now as it attempted to throw him off. He looked back down to see Tiger grasping with all of his claws, not moving a whisker. Wolfpaw looked back up and resumed climbing. He was almost at the shoulders and neck now.

Suddenly, a huge forepaw reached over the animal's shoulder and scratched sharp claws across Wolfpaw's back. Wolfpaw clenched his jaw shut, trying not to yelp out in pain. The forepaw attacked again, this time ripping him off of the bear's back and pulling him over the shoulder. He felt his body slam into the ground in front of the bear.

Before he could get up however, he felt teeth snap shut on his tail. He yowled out in pain and then he was spinning. It was spinning him by his tail!


	25. Chapter 25

Wolfpaw forced his eyes closed as he tried not to panic or puke. He heard Tiger calling his name from somewhere nearby. All of a sudden, the spinning stopped and he hit the ground, rolling over a few times. The wolf-like tom opened his eyes, giving his vision a few heartbeats to focus.

He got to his paws, seeing all of the other five cats attacking the bear. Wolfpaw raced over to join in and help out. He leapt onto the bear's back and scrambled up to the neck, biting in hard. The animal began to fall over, roaring in pain.

"Timber!" Wolfpaw called with a snort, leaping off of the animal's back.

He hit the ground right after it did. The six cats surrounded it. It stood up onto its four legs, blood pouring from its neck. It roared ferociously, but collapsed before it could move any more. Its breathing was slow now, coming in ragged, heavy gasps.

The cats stood watching as the breathing gradually grew slower and slower, eventually lapsing into nothing.

"It's dead." Tiger meowed. "Let's get back to the cave, it's getting late."

The cats murmured in agreement and they began to move at a brisk pace towards the cave.

They entered the cave just as the moon began to rise. All of the cats had bleeding wounds and were exhausted, but at least they were still able to move.

"Is that all of the bears?" Wolfpaw asked Tiger.

"Yes." The black and ginger tom meowed. "There has only been four, but now they are all dead, thanks to you, Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw dipped his head. "It wasn't too big of a problem for me."

Amusement lit up in Tiger's eyes. Then he grew serious again. "We'll let you stay tonight because it looks too late to travel. Tomorrow, you must be on your way."

Wolfpaw dipped his head in agreement.

The to-bes led him to his nest besides Echosong and Hollybriar. The two cats were already sleeping. He lay down in his little nest-pit thing and curled up, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain that raced throughout his body.


	26. Chapter 26

When Wolfpaw opened his eyes after a night's regular sleep, he found that the other cats were already awake. One of the tribe to-bes brought his a small blackbird to eat.

After eating, the three clan cats left the cave and began to head home.

They were looking for a way to cross the river when they heard the loud roar and wailing cats. Alarmed, Wolfpaw turned and raced back for the cave.

He entered it, finding two large bears angrily attacking the tribe. Several bodies already lay on the ground. He leapt onto the nearest bear and started scratching wildly. He glimpsed Echosong and Hollybriar enter the cave and start helping the injured cats lying around.

He scratched furiously at the bear's shoulders. Wolfpaw managed to get close enough to the neck to swipe a forepaw at it before he fell off of the bear and it the stone cave floor. He got up just as the bear came to an unmoving crash beside him. He saw that it wasn't breathing and went to help the cave guards with the other one.

As he tried to leap onto its back, its forepaw accidently slashed across his chest, sending him sprawling on the other side of the cave. Wolfpaw scrambled to his paws, thankful that the wound wasn't too deep.

He spotted Tiger lying motionless on the ground, practically in a pool of his own blood. Wolfpaw raced towards the bear, angry now. He leapt successfully onto its back and climbed to the neck. He scratched and nipped its neck wildly, even as it fell. He scratched it one last time after it finally stopped breathing.

Then he hopped off and raced over to the cat's side. "Tiger?" He asked worriedly.

The ginger and black tom groaned and lifted his head to look at him. "You did it, Wolfpaw. You saved the tribe. I couldn't thank you more."

"A-are you alright?" The wolf-like tom burst out.

Tiger shook his head and rested his chin on the ground, facing away. "I was never going to make it, kid. For a cat my age, it's practically my time to pass on." His meow lowered to a whisper. "Nice meeting you and thank you for saving the Tribe of Rushing Water. The Tribe of Endless Hunting owes you one." The older cat closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Goodbye, kid." His breathing stopped.

"Tiger?" He asked. "Tiger get up!"

The tom didn't move or answer, making it quite obvious that he was dead.

Cats began to gather around, so Wolfpaw sadly moved back, giving them space to be with their tribemate. He saw Echosong and Hollybriar coming towards him. He flicked his tail to signal that they were leaving.

The three clan cats began to walk away from the trib. They exited the cave and walked over to the pool of water in from of the cave, cleaning their wounds and getting a good drink.

Then they set out, back to the clans.


End file.
